Just Because
by AnnaTW
Summary: Tony and Pepper.. nothing else to it really.


**In anticipation of Iron Man 2...**

They were drunk. Undoubtedly and inexplicably _pissed._

Thanks to the genius of Pepper's conscience she'd agreed to have a few drinks with Tony. They'd had quite a breezy day, but Pepper was still stressed due to the amount of messages that kept building up in Tony's inbox. So Tony decided to ask her out for some stress relief at a bar he liked that had a balcony hanging over the coast. They sat in the sun and Pepper did seem to relax after her 5th drink. The sun set and they both started to get chilly, they decided to head off.

Both feeling quite tipsy they made their way to the front to wait for Happy. Pepper unintentionally followed Tony and they _both _waited for the car. She edged closer to Tony to protect herself from the cold breeze and Tony just went for it. He kissed her. Pepper was frozen at first, but then she got into it. Once the car came round they peeled themselves off of each other and headed for the mansion. When they were dropped off Tony swung his arm around Pepper's shoulders and sent a smirking Happy off home.

And that's why they are where they are now. Grasping onto each other in the front hallway of the mansion.

Pepper was lost, she had her hands clutching the collar of Tony's shirt and was moaning into his mouth. Tony had his hands clamped on Pepper's hips and was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Tony pushed her back and pressed her against the wall, both still standing in the hallway. When Pepper's back collided with the wall her eyes snapped open. _Crap._

"We shouldn't be doing this" Pepper said with a half-hearted shove to Tony's chest. He looked her dead in the eye and saw the flicker of disappointment from the lack of his body heat, so almost immediately pressed himself back against her.

"The only reason you wouldn't want this is because of the media's reactions" Tony placed his hands back onto Pepper's hips "But seriously Potts, they already think we're having hot, mad sex" he pointedly kissed her on the lips "And what they don't seem to realise, is that the only thing mad about it" he leaned forward to whisper huskily in her ear "Is that we're not having it" and with that he grinded his hips into hers to show what an affect she was having on him.

That was it for Pepper, she looked up at him. His jacket hanging loosely off his shoulders and his tie slightly askew. His once crisp shirt was now crumpled from the friction between his and her body. His hair tousled and sticking out every which way thanks to Pepper's wandering hands. She drinks his appearance in and bites down on her bottom lip. She knows he's right about it. She would love for this _thing _to happen between them, but the media has always stopped her. Then Tony pointed out rightly again, that everybody already thought they're at it...

Well she might as well enjoy it.

Pepper grabbed Tony's tie and turned to walk further into the house. Tony stumbled lightly and followed her like a puppy. As they walked past the kitchen Tony shrugged his jacket off and threw it onto the counter. Pepper kept on dragging him, but Tony couldn't wait any longer. He stopped abruptly and closed his hand around Pepper's wrist that was holding his tie. He kept hold of it and pulled it down next to their bodies, he turned her around and leaned in again.

Groans came from each of their throats and it only encouraged each of them. Tony's hands went to Pepper's waist and fumbled to find the zipper of her skirt. He found it and started to pull it down, smiling triumphantly against Pepper's mouth. He let it drop to the floor and skimmed his hands against her now bare thighs. His head followed Pepper's face down 3inches as she kicked of her stilettos and returned to her normal height.

Pepper made an official decision that Tony was getting too much of a head start and started to pull at his tie, which ended in choking him. He pulled back from their kiss and coughed away from her face.

"Trying to choke me?" Tony said after he regained his composure.

"Damn, sorry" Pepper answered as she started to pull his tie off slower this time. Once the knot was free she pulled one end so that it was free of his collar and fell to the floor. She then reached up and kissed his throat and followed a line up to her lips. She kissed him long and deep. "Better?"

"Much" Tony answered with a sparkle in his eye. He then leaned down to kiss her again.

Her hands went to the buttons of his dress shirt and started to undo them. A deep noise came from the back of Tony's throat when her fingers brushed his skin on his stomach. Once she reached the bottom she pushed the shirt off of Tony's shoulders and pulled back from their kiss to look at his body. Tony studied her.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Pepper smiled back and bit down on her lip "It's alright" with this Pepper winked back up at Tony.

They stared intently at each other while Pepper's hands followed a path down to his belt buckle. She slowly undoes it and unzips the fly. She goes to push them down, but Tony stops her hands and let his slacks hang loosely on his hips. He then reached his own hands up to get Pepper's own, clingy shirt off of her skin. Once Pepper was left in only her underwear and Tony in his slacks and shoes, they start to make their way backward towards the stairs.

On their way Tony toed off his shoes and left them disorderly lying on the marble floor. When they reached the first step Tony turned them around so he's facing the stairs. He pulled Pepper up so that she had to wrap her legs around his hips. They start towards the bedroom and their lips were locked the entire time. When they reached the bed Tony fell forward and put his hands on either side of Pepper to prevent him squashing her. They smiled at each other and Tony leans in again. He started to kiss and bite at her neck.

"And, you're 100% sure of this right?" Tony mumbled against her neck.

"100 and 1%" Pepper answered in a state of bliss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and grinning into his hair.

"Only _one _more percent. Something putting you off?" Tony asked playfully.

"Oh shut up will you. I've waited 7years for this" Pepper seemed amused, yet agitated and started to pull his slacks down. Tony chuckled huskily right by her ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

"You know this could have happened a lot earlier if it wasn't for your fear of nosy journalists" Tony pulled of his slacks and his boxers followed. He then started to pull off her underwear.

"I wouldn't call it a fear, I'd just rather stay out of the papers" Pepper answered breathlessly after Tony pulled her free from her remaining clothes.

"Yeah well whatever it is, i'm just glad you seem to have come to your senses" his last comment made them both smile this time.

Tony positioned himself and looked down at her again. Pepper's lips turned up in a bright smile and she pulled his lips down to hers for another pointed kiss. With this Tony slowly entered her which made them both gasp. After a minute to get used to being together, they both start a steady rhythm in unison. It felt like their skin is on fire with every brush of the other's skin, with every thrust. They'd become extra sensitive with every touch, they're nerves were vibrating and their breaths were escaping their bodies.

Tony quickened his pace when he felt them both reaching climax. It sent Pepper's head spinning and they couldn't control their emotions. They came together.

Tony kissed her once more before rolling off of Pepper's body and they both lay in silence for a minute. The silence was thick and broken with the deep panting coming from both the occupants of the bed. Once a few minutes had passed Tony and Pepper turned their heads to stare at each other and Tony chuckled, whilst moving to pull Pepper close to him. Pepper was still breathing heavily, but smiling at Tony, as she was pulled into his body she put a hand out to rest on his chest.

"Bet you're glad you agreed to come out with me now, huh?" Tony grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Consider it a way of me paying you back for those drinks" Pepper answered playfully, turning around so that they were spooning. She pulled Tony's arm around her waist and snuck deeper back to press against his front.

"I'm going to have to take you out _a lot _more, if that's the reward I get"

"Don't start thinking i'm one of those girls who will jump into bed every time-"

"Wouldn't dream of it Potts" Tony cut her off "Now please go to sleep" Tony kissed the back of her head and let his head fall back against the pillow. Falling into a deep slumber with _his_ girl in his arms.

**Oh god, it was awful wasn't it?**


End file.
